


A Beautiful Beginning

by mansikka



Series: A Series Of Steps [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: First Time, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Intimacy, M/M, Not Suitable/Safe For Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-05 06:49:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12185022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mansikka/pseuds/mansikka
Summary: “Magnus; they’re beautiful. You’re beautiful.”





	A Beautiful Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hello :) ***please see the series notes so you know what to expect*** - although I think it's fairly obvious where/when this part is set ;) x

“Magnus; they’re beautiful. _You’re_ beautiful,”

Alec’s mind is a whirlwind, his heart a drum, and it feels like his lungs have forgotten how to suck in air. He stares back at Magnus, making himself a promise that one day some day soon, he’s going to climb into Magnus’ lap, or bracket his face between his elbows against the bed, and he’s going to learn every individual fleck of those beautiful, beautiful eyes.

Why would anyone ever think that Magnus was anything less than that; beautiful, beyond words?

The air shifts around them, a blanket of calm sweeping in to soothe his racing heart, and this time when Magnus kisses him, it’s sweet and tender. He leans in, squeezing Alec’s hand still pressed against his face for a few seconds, before slotting back between his thighs and running his hands up the length of them.  

“Don’t mistake my hesitation here for not wanting this,” Magnus says then, circling his thumbs over Alec’s inner thighs, the heat of it shooting sparks upwards and pooling at his core, “because I do; you have no idea how much. I just… I want you to be certain—”

“Magnus,” Alec says with a sharp shake of his head, “I’ve been thinking about this. I’ve been thinking about this for a long, long time. Since… even before since we… since—”

“Since I crashed your wedding and gave you an out?” Magnus suggests for him with a teasing smile. His hands are still pressed wide and warm on his thighs, and the way his thumbs are edging ever closer to the crease of them is making Alec’s stomach ripple, and other things he shouldn’t be embarrassed about thinking about get even more excited.

He can do this, Alec tells himself for what has to be the hundredth time since he left the Institute, repeating it like a mantra on the way over. He can; he isn’t lying when he tells Magnus he’s been _thinking_ about this for a while now. Magnus’ name was first gasped from his lips the night after he’d made them cocktails, and more times than he can count ever since. He’d thought about him plenty before that as well, cataloguing unbuttoned shirts, and tight-fitting pants—and all the ways he'd like to get into them, but after that evening they’d spent together drinking, with easy conversation that didn’t once grow uncomfortable, and the even easier way they’d slotted together side by side on the couch; Alec’s want for Magnus had roared itself into existence, no longer happy to just simmer quietly beneath the surface.

Then Alec thinks of a handful of times he’s wrapped his hand round himself and come just for _thinking_ about being with Magnus like this, and tells himself firmly to snap out of it.

“Magnus,” he says, reaching out with fingers he pretends aren’t trembling to press into his shirt, “I _want_ you,”

It’s exactly what Magnus needs to hear, apparently, because that smile that’s beginning to form on his face just grows even wider, and he’s reaching out to cup Alec’s face, settling more comfortably on his knees.  

“I want you too,” he assures him, dropping his hands again to circle his fingers around Alec’s wrists and gently push them downwards, then tucking them under the edge of his hem, “believe me. I just think we should start out slow,”

Alec thinks of all the ways he’s imagined having Magnus like this and wants all of it, any of it, just wants to _be_ with Magnus in whatever way he’s willing to give him. Their make out sessions have left them both panting and aching for more of each other, though if Magnus means to ease him into this particular development between them, he thinks, sucking in a breath for bravery, and finally allowing his fingers to press into Magnus’ stomach, then he’s more than willing to take his lead.

He needs to, really, since he’s not too sure on what he’s doing here.

But then he’s hooking his thumbs over the edge of Magnus’ shirt hem, sliding his fingers fully underneath it, then up his smooth, hard chest, swallowing awkwardly for just how good it feels to finally be touching him like this—and risks taking a look at Magnus’ face. There’s heat there, want, his lips are slightly parted, and then Magnus is lifting his arms without breaking eye contact to invite Alec to take off his shirt.  

Magnus is beautiful.  

He’s seen Magnus shirtless before, of course. That evening when he’d come to apologize to him on his balcony has given him ample hours of enjoyment for replaying when he's alone. But to have him right there, actually under his palms without a shirt to sneak under, is something else entirely. Alec runs his hands over him in exploration, catching the slight intake of breath as his fingertips graze over a nipple.  

It’s an experiment; Alec presses down, feeling the bud beneath the pad of his finger begin to stiffen, gives one, slow circle over it, then raises his eyes to gauge Magnus’ reaction. Apparently his cat eyes are even more expressive than those he glamors himself with, because there is no way of misinterpreting the heat behind them.  

They stare at each other for another moment, with Alec still reveling in the hardening bud beneath his finger, and then Magnus is surging forward, claiming his mouth in a hungry kiss, and gently easing him over on his back with the solid press of his chest. Alec takes full advantage of their position, sweeping greedy hands repeatedly over Magnus’ back, shoulders, sides; anywhere he can get to, parting his legs a little so Magnus is settled between them more comfortably, and giving an experimental roll of his hips up.

Magnus groans into his mouth, flicking his tongue in and chasing Alec’s, with both hands slotting to cup the base of his skull, keeping him in place. The first roll of his hips between Alec’s splayed thighs, and Alec is whimpering; having a hardening length pressing back against his own is something he’s fantasized about many, many times, yet to actually have Magnus there, insistently and enthusiastically grinding against him, is something else entirely.  

Alec would say he’s overwhelmed, but really he’s just desperate for even more of it, and his only concern is that he’ll not live up to Magnus’ expectations, or that he’ll lose control too soon, or that—

“You are astonishing,” Magnus mumbles brokenly against his lips, and before Alec even has time to blush, is pulling back from him, a determined glint in his eye as he looks down over Alec’s chest.  

Magnus’ lips are everywhere. Alec’s boneless under his kisses and caresses, feebly reaching out to swirl his hands over his shoulder blades as Magnus mouths over him repeatedly, and keeps a continuous flutter of his fingers up and down his sides and over his arms. He rains kisses over his stomach, humming and nuzzling there, then glances up as though checking Alec is doing okay, and reaches out with a thumb, sweeping it up the full length of Alec where he’s tenting through his pants.

Alec’s back arches up off the bed, and a stutter of surprise falls from his lips, the shock of how _good_ it feels having someone else touch him _there_ is, well… _astonishing_.  

Magnus grins at his reaction, fixing his eyes on Alec’s as he does it again, and Alec is sure the intensity of his gaze is surging heat right through him for the way he’s flushed all over, feeling like there’s not enough air in the room.

“Are you okay?” Magnus asks, and all Alec can do is swallow thickly and nod. Magnus feels out the shape of him through his pants, and Alec’s breath is stuttering out of him all over again, having to drop his eyes from Magnus’ to watch what he’s doing.

“I’m sure it will come as no surprise to you, to learn that I have been thinking of you like this for a long, long time too,” Magnus tells him, wrapping his fingers around Alec as much as the restriction of his pants allow.

Alec tries to form a word to answer with, but what Magnus is doing to him feels too good for him to get anything other than incoherent sounds out.  

“Can I take these off?” Magnus asks, pinching the button of his pants between his thumb and finger, the feel of even that much intimacy setting Alec’s heart off racing. He manages to nod in response, then barely blinks as Magnus pops his button, slides down his fly, slots his hands beneath the fabric of his pants and gestures for Alec to raise himself up, then slowly drags them down off his legs.

As with all things that aren’t immediately of interest to Magnus, Alec's pants are carelessly tossed behind them to the floor, and his hands are everywhere, stroking over his shins, calves, and knees. He pauses before allowing himself to spread his hands wide on Alec’s thighs, his eyes fluttering closed the second he does; like _he’s_ the one that thinks the feel of Alec is incredible.

Alec takes in the view in front of him and again gets the sense that there’s not enough air. Between his splayed, bare legs, kneels the most beautiful man he has ever seen in his life, smiling down at him like _he’s_ won something. His hands are pressing Alec’s thighs apart, and when Alec’s eyes have finished drinking in the sight of Magnus’ bare chest with its tangle of long necklaces, he can’t help noticing the bulge in his pants as well.

Before his mind gives him reason to hesitate, Alec is reaching out, sweeping his palm up over that bulge, and groaning for the heat of Magnus there, the evidence of how very much Magnus really does want him as well.  

That, and the deep, rumbling groan that immediately punches its way out of Magnus’ mouth as he rocks into his palm, are signs enough.

His fingers are trembling now, but this time it’s less with nerves and more with anticipation, and Alec raises himself enough to work out Magnus’ belt buckle is at his back. He fumbles to open it, drags it free of the loops of his pants, then works open his button and fly, daring himself to allow his fingers to briefly trail up the gap in between, his heart hammering away for the way Magnus falls forward a little.

In a show of impatience, Magnus clicks his fingers once, and his pants are gone, and he’s back on Alec like a storm.

Alec writhes beneath him, all too aware of the thin fabric of only their boxers between them, of how they’re knocking together, and how it’s building up a delicious pool of heat in his gut.  

The feel of Magnus’ bare skin on his, is indescribable. Alec keeps running his hands over his back and sides, and hooks his ankles over Magnus’, unable to resist repeatedly sliding them up the backs of his calves. But then Magnus has the genius idea of reaching to grab and part his thighs further, raising them to lift and wrap around his waist, and Alec’s gasping and calling out at how good it feels to have Magnus rutting against him like that.  

“You feel incredible,” Magnus tells him, dropping his head to mouth along Alec’s neck, and though it’s not the first time he’s done that to him, Alec’s sure the heat of his lips is scorching wherever they touch.

Alec raises one hand to slot through the back of Magnus’ hair, and holding him in place like that gives him the idea that he wants Magnus on his back. With a quick roll he shifts them, and Magnus lets out this little noise that’s part surprise, part arousal, and soon Alec’s copying his movements, trying to make Magnus feel as good as he’s just made him.

Magnus calls out his name in encouragement, then slides his hands down to grab Alec’s ass, leaving him torn between dropping his head in the crook of Magnus’ neck and just enjoying the way he’s molding and squeezing him, and cursing himself for not having done the same.

All in good time, he tries to tell himself as another surge of heat leaves him whimpering, all in good time; though embarrassingly, Alec’s sure he’s only got a few more minutes like this in him before he’s reminding Magnus of all his inexperience. It’s a sobering thought, having him pull back a fraction and go back to just kissing him, toying with the hair at Magnus’ temples with his thumbs.

Magnus notices, of course he does. He swipes a wide hand up the length of his back that is instantly soothing, and moves to press a long, sweet kiss to his cheek, then looks up at Alec with a smile that says he knows exactly what he’s thinking. That feeling of embarrassment leaves Alec immediately, replaced with an entirely different heat; one that’s a fusion of trust and affection.

“I want to feel you, Alexander,” Magnus tells him, spoken softly and without any way to mistake his intent. Though he slots his fingertips into the waist of Alec’s boxers anyway after encouraging him to kneel up, leaving him swallowing hard and nodding rapidly. Alec keeps perfectly still as Magnus eases them down, holding his breath as he feels himself spring free, not daring to take his eyes off Magnus’ face.

“Oh, Alec,” Magnus breathes, tugging his boxers down to mid thigh, and seeming helpless against reaching out to swipe his palms up over Alec’s stomach then back down, making Alec jolt violently for the way his thumbs trail through the hair of his base.  

Under Magnus’ gaze Alec feels himself pulse, harder still for the way Magnus licks his lips as he slides his hands up to hold on to his hips, and then just _looks_ at him. Alec’s never felt so exposed, but then neither has he ever been _wanted_ like this, and it’s… empowering. Enough to make him slide his boxers down further and shuffle his way awkwardly out of them, balancing himself on Magnus’ knees and letting him _look_ as much as he seems to want to.

Magnus’ eyes are darting all over him like he doesn’t know where to look first, and Alec’s doing the same, sliding his hands down Magnus’ thighs and over his tented boxers, before repeating the gesture of hooking his fingertips into the elastic there at his waist.

Magnus doesn’t hesitate, already lifting himself up so Alec can quickly free him, then shimmying out of his boxers much more gracefully than Alec thinks he’s just done. But the view presented him prevents any worry about how ungainly he might be, because Magnus is right there, laid bare before him, legs splayed wide, cock curving up and glistening over his stomach. And the first thought that comes to mind for Alec then, is how badly he wants to _taste_ him.  

He must have licked his lips fairly obviously, because Magnus’ stomach is rippling, and his hands are curled into tight fists down by his sides, like Magnus is trying to hold himself back from taking too much too soon.  

Then there’s a flurry of movement, and Alec’s not sure if it’s all Magnus, or all Magnus’ magic, but in seconds he’s presented with a lapful of warlock, with Magnus’ thighs hooked over his own so his ankles are crossed behind his back, and they’re pressed together about as close as it’s possible to get in that position.  

“Hey,” Magnus smiles, cupping his face and leaning to kiss him, wriggling a little to get comfortably balanced on Alec's thighs.

“Hey,” Alec replies, sliding his hands repeatedly over him feeling that he doesn’t know where to touch first. And then the reason for Magnus’ change in position is glaringly apparent.  

Magnus first takes himself in hand, humming and biting down on his lip as he sweeps up the precum that’s already leaked from him. And then he’s reaching for Alec, wrapping his fingers around his length and repeating that same swirled movement so his palm’s a little slick as he begins to slowly stroke him over.

Alec arches into his fist as best as he can, gasping and whimpering at the tight heat of someone else’s hand touching him. He needs a few strokes of just feeling, and watching, before he regains enough control to reach out with shaking fingers and do the same to Magnus.  

That hard, smooth press of flesh through his fingers has Alec whimpering again, even more so for the way Magnus throws his head back and arches his neck the second he touches him, and for the next however many minutes they explore each other just like this; a thumb circled over a head to gauge a reaction, an altering of grip that squeezes just right enough to have either of them calling out. Greedy eyes watching as they work each other over, work themselves over, in a tangle of fingers with repeated stolen kisses and murmurs of encouragement that fall frequently from each other’s lips.

“Alexander,” Magnus calls, wrapping a hand around the nape of his neck and dropping their foreheads together, but Alec’s incapable of doing anything but pant back at him, focusing on how good Magnus’ hand feels on him, and how close he’s getting to coming.

“Let’s lay down,” Magnus whispers, and Alec manages to nod, goes when urged over on his back and arching up as Magnus crawls between his legs, angling himself down so that he can stroke them both over in his hand.

And then he’s draping himself over Alec, reaching down between them again to line them up, encouraging Alec to part his thighs a little more to accommodate him, then settling on his forearms, smiling down at him through the first roll of his hips.  

The hard press of Magnus’ cock gliding up the length of his own leaves Alec calling out, and he’s unable to do anything else for a couple of seconds than get used to the feel of him. But then he’s reaching out, grabbing Magnus’ ass and pulling him to him, grinding them tighter together and leaving Magnus only capable of groans.  

There are lips at throats, nips at jaws, and claiming of mouths that are soon parted again as another surge of pleasure leaves one of them blasting out desperate moans. And Alec’s building like he’s adamant he never has before, that heat teetering on the edge of cresting, the feel of Magnus just _on_ him like he is the most sinful thing Alec has ever felt.

Which, obviously, he _is,_  Alec huffs to himself stupidly in the seconds he regains enough thought to think anything besides _Magnus, Magnus, Magnus_ …

Though from the look on Magnus’ face, this whole experience is fairly overwhelming for him as well.

“Come for me, Alec,” Magnus says in a whispered command, and all Alec can do is chase his lips for a second, then do as asked, arching up beneath him in a long line as a surge of heat and pleasure pulses out from him and paints a mess between them, a broken moan tumbling from his mouth.  

Magnus slows from where he’s been rutting against him, eyes down on the two of them sliding slickly together, then speeds up again, staring at Alec as he follows him over the edge and closing his eyes in ecstasy, arching back his neck.

Alec is ruined. For the bonelessness seeping through him, for the sight that is Magnus blissed out above him, and for the splatter of come cooling between them as they both soften. He’s fairly sure he’d never find the sight of something like _that_ arousing, but now that he’s here and it’s right there in front of him, the evidence of what they’ve just done together makes him jolt hard enough to get him already thinking about when they can do it again.

All in good time, he tells himself, smiling when Magnus finally looks back at him, apparently just as triumphant-feeling as he is.  

“Hello,” Magnus says, and it’s really just a purr. Alec slides his hands up to grip around his waist and echoes him.  

Magnus keeps smiling at him, and Alec can’t help but do the same, but then Magnus is snapping his fingers and apparently using magic to clean them up, just seconds before he’s surging forward to claim himself a kiss. Alec wraps his arms around him, determined to keep him close for as long as possible, and even when Magnus slides slightly to the side they're still smiling at each other. Frequent kisses, repeated whispers and giggles, until they’re cold enough to need to slip beneath the covers.  

Alec’s stayed at Magnus’ exactly twice before now, and it’s still a powerful feeling holding someone else in his arms, smiling at the way Magnus drops kisses over his chest as he begins to fall asleep, though still reaching out and playing with his fingers as he does.  

Alec pulls him a little closer, smiles as Magnus hums in approval, then untangles their fingers for enough seconds to snap them and turn out the light. And then they’re settling together, with a few more whispered words and absent kisses, and Alec’s falling asleep with a sense of contentment that he knows he’s never had.

* * *

 

 


End file.
